Angel
by DrigerVulcan46
Summary: [FFTA, One-Shot]We are all in a dark place sometime in our life. However, one has always been in the dark. Can an angel cure that?


Angel  
  
Author's Notes: Uh-huh, another BAAD fic again. Brace yourselves! Another one of my sloppy works , plus I just found out I have no Wordpad / Notepad. But *cellphone bleeps*Ohh..yes?...Uh-huh? My new muses arrived! Yipee! Well, R&R!  
  
"Match set! Marche's team wins!"  
  
It was winter in St. Ivalice again, and Marche, with Ritz and Mewt, had just won a match against Lyle, Colin, and Guiness. Mewt and Ritz cheered and Lyle wallowed in defeat. But, Colin and Guiness kept a bitter friendliness, and unwillingly shook hands with Marche (due to the fact that their teacher was here).  
  
"Nice sportsmanship!" Mr. Leslaie said. "But, as fun as it is, class is over!"  
  
That ended school, and Marche and Ritz slowly walked in home's direction. However, Mewt was already up ahead.  
  
"Come on you guys! We have our game to finish!" Mewt yelled out.  
  
"No thanks, we'll be there shortly!" Marche called back.  
  
"So Ritz, how're ya doing?" Marche asked. "Fine" was the only reply from the angel-haired girl. A sad look across her face was the only key that Marche needed to ask, "What's the matter? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong, Marche, there's nothing you need to know about, absolutely nothing," Ritz snapped, falling silent again. Marche, looking at her, decided that her opinion was the truth if she decided it and said nothing more.  
  
Across from Templar St., the two trudged on through the white pavement, neither saying anything. Finally, breaking the silence, Marche pleaded "Please Ritz, tell me what's wrong! It's not like you to be as miserable as this!"  
  
The blonde's best friend didn't reply. Sighing, the male said nothing more.  
  
X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X "We did it! We beat the game! We beat Sonic Heroes!  
  
Marche and Mewt had just finished Sonic Heroes. Ritz, however, did not join in the fun. Instead, she just sat, looking emotionless while twiddling her thumbs. Marche, looking quite confused at Ritz's manner, opened his mouth to ask his friend what was wrong again before Mewt ushered him outside.  
  
"What is it?" Marche asked.  
  
Mewt replied, "Two years ago, before you arrived, Ritz had this boyfriend named Steve. Those two were so happy together, they were soulmates, or so Ritz thought. But, one day, everything went wrong. Ritz's best friend at the time, Marisa, was caught kissing with Steve by Ritz. When Steve tried to explain, Ritz just ran off, feeling almost emotionless. Now, she'll never accept anybody again. Also, today's the day that Ritz caught Steve, so that's why she feels so sad."  
  
Eyes widening, Marche now knew why Ritz was so sad. Marche hung his head, fingering the angel that hung about his neck. So that was why. But didn't he know a Steve at school? Marche would work this out the next day.  
  
When it was time for Ritz and Mewt to leave, Marche bid goodbye. However, he stopped Ritz for a short second.  
  
"Mewt told me, Ritz. I'm really sorry about what happened," Marche whispered softly. Undoing the angel and the chain that hung on his neck, Marche gave his white haired friend his angel. "This is the angel that my mom gave me. It's supposed to grant good luck, friendship, and accepting. Now, I don't think I need it any more, because good luck and fortune has been granted to me already when I met you guys. Please accept this."  
  
Ritz eyed the angel, and she put it around her neck. Wrapping her arms around Marche, she gave him a short kiss and softly said, "Thank you for this angel. I really appreciate it."  
  
Watching his friends moving away, Marche glanced at them, smiling at his acceptance.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 Should I end it here? ???: No! Of course not! Huh? Oh, Hi Quil! Quil ( the first new muse): You'd better continue! *Aims he deadly staff at Dom's head* Alright alright! Just keep the staff away. Quil Good. *Beams* 88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
At the end of school the next day, Marche walked by his friend, Steve, asking him, "Steve, were you ever friends with Ritz?"  
  
Steve snapped to immediate attention. "Ritz? Yeah, I know her, we were once boyfriend and girlfriend. Why?"  
  
The blonde simply said, "Because she wants to speak to you."  
  
Steve frowned. "About what?"  
  
"Your previous relationship."  
  
"Oh. Ok."  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
At the park, Ritz stood on one end of it as Marche walked in with Steve.  
  
Steve gaped at the sight of his white-haired ex-girlfriend. "Ritz? Is that really you? How are you doing? What has chang-"  
  
Ritz glared sharply at Steve, then spoke. "Stop. I want answers. Why'd you kiss Marisa?"  
  
Steve's head jerked back at this question. " She tricked me into it. Yeah, uh, she tricked me into it!"  
  
"I want the truth, Steve."  
  
Steve sighed, and explained. "Fine. She said she wanted to feel how a true kiss was like, and so I immediately gave her one. But, out of temptation, she started delve deeper into the kiss. And that's when you caught me." Steve spoke again, "But, I'm sorry. Will you ever forgive me?"  
  
Ritz stared at her friend, her emerald eyes growing soft. " I'm sorry, but I can't forgive you. I thought you were my angel, the one who would never let me down. But, alas, you proved me wrong, but now, I've found another angel that simply led me out of the dark I was in for so long. I'm sorry, Steve, but I can't forgive you."  
  
Steve frowned, but then smiled. "I'm glad you got over it Ritz. I hope you are happy with your new angel." With that, he walked away.  
  
Marche smiled at Ritz. " I'm glad I could help, Ritz. If I am your new angel, then, I guess I'll help you with your burdens and problems."  
  
Ritz beamed. "Then, I guess we can start now, angel."  
  
The two soulmates walked away, both leaving a trail of footprints made by an angel.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Well, a few more days until my other muses come, so  
  
Marche: Review! 


End file.
